


Christmas Eve

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for blue_raven and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts).



> Written for blue_raven and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“See this? And this? I can’t believe those primitive…”

“That is not nice way of speaking about our allies, Rodney,” Zelenka objected, leaning back onto the bed. “And should you really be keeping them in your quarters?”

Rodney replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“If this is what I think it is…well of course it is….it will increase the efficiency of the…are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, yes, increased productivity, much work to be done, now come here before I have to take care of myself.”

Rodney slowly turned around to see that his fellow scientist was now completely naked, and obviously aroused. “Oh…we’re doing this are we?”

“I am attempting it, yes. We need to celebrate.”

Rodney nodded hurriedly and began kicking off his shoes. “We don’t usually celebrate when I do something brilliant…though I suppose if we did I’d never be able to sit through a whole briefing again.”

Zelenka smiled indulgently. “That is not why we are celebrating.”

“It isn’t?” Rodney asked, pausing with his pants around his ankles. Zelenka shook his head and then pointed at the clock on the table. Rodney stared blankly at him and Zelenka rolled his eyes.

“What is the date Rodney?” Rodney continued to look blank. “Is past midnight…Merry Christmas.”

“Christmas…oh, really?” He stopped undressing with his fingers resting on the buttons on his shirt. “So…would you rather I did this, or do you want to unwrap your present yourself?”

Zelenka sighed but found himself moving towards the other man regardless.


End file.
